


BFB

by thebeastinsideusall



Series: Jason Todd Fics [3]
Category: DCU, Jason Bourne (2016), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Under the Red Hood
Genre: Cute, F/M, Please Dont Hate, Song fic, Tag, This Is STUPID, This is ridiculous, Ugh, crackfic, i got some hug school drama left n me, idk wtf im doin yall, im bad at tagging, tagging, ugh tagging, wtf is a tag anyways
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 07:24:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14100321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebeastinsideusall/pseuds/thebeastinsideusall
Summary: This is a crack song fic, its stupid. I am posting because why not. idek anymore, here it is.





	BFB

Song - Best Friend's Brother

Jason Todd

-=-=-=-=-=-

"Com'on Jay, just stay for the performance and then you can leave, alright?" Richard smacked his younger brothers head as they made their way to the parking lot of the school. Their sister and her best friend were performing in the talent show out on the quad this year as their senior arts project. They knew it would probably suck, but they had to support their sister and her friend. 

"I just can't see her singing, you know?" Jason murmured as they made their way to the family spots reserved toward the front of the makeshift stage. The band getting ready for the performances and their younger adopted sister, Barbara, was tuning her guitar by the sound board. 

There was no sign of Y/n as the four Wayne brothers took their spots, their father Bruce, late from a long running meeting at company headquaters. He tried to make every school function but sometimes it didn't happen for the sheer fact the man had five kids and he ran a multi billion dollar company. 

Y/n was Barbara's best friend since elementary school, when an older kid has pushed Bab's down to the ground for a toy. The girl rushing and shouting at the kid for pushing Bab's before any of the brothers could get to her from across the playground. Since then, she'd been attached to Barbara at the hip. Bruce has basically adopted her like the rest of his kids except there was no paperwork with Y/n. 

"I've heard her sometimes, if i walk by Bab's room and their practicing. She's pretty good." Tim spoke up, fond of Y/n in a way a little brother always crushes on his sisters friends at the young age he was. Jason ruffled the preteens hair and chuckled. 

He liked Y/n, she was funny and the longer he knew her the prettier she got. To the point he had to start finding excuses to not be alone with her, lest he do something they might both regret. He didn't want to ruin her friendship with his sister. Y/n meant a lot to the brothers, the Waynes. 

"Shh, it's starting." Damian hushed all the older Wayne boys and they all turned to look up to the stage where Barbara waved to them excitedly, the band getting ready and Y/n walking out on stage. 

Jason watched as she strutted out, tall heeled boots crept up her legs to her knees over tight jeans. A red vest top and leather jacket loose over her shoulders and cropped short to her rib cage. Her hair up in a tight pony tail atop her head as it cascaded down her back. Totally different then what she normally wore, which was soft pastel colors and sweaters and well, things that cover up the body she'd been hiding under all those clothes. 

She found his gaze and her steps paused, her cheeks blushed and she waved shyly as she took the mic from the stand on the stage. A screeching sound came and went as she did so and everyone could see the nerves on her face as she flinched and blushed deeper. 

"You can do it Y/n!!" Someone shouted and Jason whipped his head around to find a tall good looking boy waving at her over the crowd. Sudden jealousy coursing through his body and he wanted to shove the drumsticks perpetually in his back pocket into the kid's eyeballs. 

Instead, the Wayne boys went to yelling encouragements, even Damian shouting out in his own way that she could do this. A calmness came over her features and she nodded, turning her head to glance at Bab's and giving her a nod to behind. The first few notes sounded pop-ish and Jason cringed for a half beat before the guitar held in Barbara's hands started talking and the drums behind them went off in a rock beat. 

-I call you up when I know he's at home  
\--I jump out of my skin when he picks up the phone  
\---Why can't I tell if he's looking at me  
\----Should I give him a smile should I get up and leave

Jason slowed his yelling to stop and gaze up at Y/n. She really could sing....

-I know it's strange I don't know what I'm thinkin'  
\--But is it wrong if I see him this weekend  
\---I really hope I can get him alone  
\----I just don't, don't want her to know

Bab's gives Y/n a wink from her spot playing the lead guitar and Y/n seems to gain some more confident. Moving away from the microphone stand and moving around more. Becoming more comfortable with herself on stage. Her free had points to the group of Waynes but it's Jason she's focused on. 

-Yeah, yeah, yeah, ye-ah  
\--My best friend's brother is the one for me  
\---Yeah, yeah, yeah, ye-ah  
\----A punk rock drummer and he's six foot three  
-I don't want to, but I want to  
\--Cause I just can't get him out of my mind and  
-Yeah, yeah, yeah, ye-ah  
\--My best friend's brother is the one for me  
B-F-B! B-F-B! B-F-B!

-My best friend's brother is the one for me

Richard and Tim both sort of fade back as Jason walks closer to the stage, hands in his front pockets and standing straight as Y/n starts to walk closer to his side of the stage during her chorus before throwing her head back, her hair flying everywhere. She's into it now, all trace of nervousness gone as she half jumps half walks to the other side of the stage. 

-I kinda think that I might be his type  
\--'Cause when you're not around he's not actin' too shy  
\--Sometimes I feel like he might make a move  
\---Is this all in my head, I don't know what to do

She's back to the middle of the stage, Richard got his phone out a half chorus ago and is recording it to be posted later. Jason's stunned expression and Y/n belting lyrics as Barbara came forward more to play beside Y/n.

-I know it's strange I don't know what he's thinkin'  
\--But is it wrong if I see him this weekend?  
\---I really hope I can get him alone  
\----I just don't, don't want her to know  
-Yeah, yeah, yeah, ye-ah  
\--My best friend's brother is the one for me  
\---Yeah, yeah, yeah, ye-ah  
\----A punk rock drummer and he's six foot three  
-I don't want to, but I want to  
\--Cause i just can't get him out of my mind  
-Yeah, yeah, yeah, ye-ah  
\--My best friend's brother is the one for me  
\---B-F-B B-F-B B-F-B  
-My best friend's brother, my best friend's brother  
\--B-F-B B-F-B B-F-B  
\---My best friend's brother , my best friend's brother

Richard giggles as Jason starts to grin like a madman, watching her with rapt attention easily over the crowd because of his height. Everyone knew about the crushes the older teens had on each other. The way Jason always watched her when she was at the manor with Bab's, how Y/n would blush when Jason caught her looking at him. For years now they'd always skirted that line, not wanting to make things awkward with any of them if he fucked up. Now she was on stage, in front of a hundred or more people, their families and classmates, singing for Jason. The music slowed for a beat or so, Y/n walking back to Jason's side of the stage. 

-Cause he's such a dream....yeah  
\--And you'd know what I mean...  
\---If you weren't related......yeah! 

(Barbara rolls her eyes while the Wayne boys chuckle)

-Yeah, yeah, yeah, ye-ah  
\--My best friend's brother is the one for me  
\---Yeah, yeah, yeah, ye-ah  
-A punk rock drummer and he's six foot three  
\--I don't want to, but I want to  
\---Cause I just can't get him out of my mind  
-Yeah, yeah, yeah, ye-ah  
\--My best friend's brother is the one for me  
\---B-F-B B-F-B B-F-B

The drums and guitar play out their finally and Y/n's up there panting, holding the microphone in her hand as Jason climbs onto the stage lithely. The entire crowd watching as he leans down to kiss her cheek, and loud enough so the mic catches his voice ask her...

"I'll pick you up Saturday at six." Smirking as the crowd once again goes nuts, screams and shouts and wolf whistles. Y/n's shocked and flushed as Barbara hugs her from the side and laughs at Y/n's features. Jason waltzing off the stage with a swagger to his steps and the drumsticks always on his person sticking out from his back pocket. 


End file.
